Fireclan
by The Jelly Bean Ninja
Summary: Many seasons have passed since the Clans left the forest. Not too far away four different Clans now live, but what happens when history seems to repeat itself and a kittypet enters Fireclan? rated T for mild blood
1. Chapter 1

_**Fireclan**_

**Chapter 1**

Ren cracked his eyes open. For a moment his head spun, senses dulled by sleep and a strange noise that rumbled around him. He shook his head to clear it and looked around. He was in a small cage. Three sides were made of thick plastic and one was made of wire mesh. A ring of small holes went around the middle of the walls, casting streaks of sunlight onto his orange fur. Suddenly he remembered were he was. The strange noise was the hum of the car owned by his housefolk as it drove over the smooth road. The cage rattled as it went over a bump. His collar tugged uncomfortably against his neck. The tom raised his head, his ears almost brushing against the top of the cage. His housefolk chattered excitably about something he couldn't understand. He unsheathed his claw, wincing as they scraped uncomfortably against the bottom of the cage.

"I hate housefolk" he growled half to himself.

"It's not so bad" Toeser's cracked voice rang up from the cage beside him.

Ren glared through the holes at her cage. "How?"

"You get free food and no badgers to eat you" The old cat's voice was dull as if she was tired from having the same conversation over and over again.

"Too bad that won't protect me from the badger in the cage next to me" Ren joked quietly.

Toeser let out a low warning growl.

"But really" Ren persisted "Haven't you ever wanted to live in the wild? To hunt for your own food and live like a real cat? To know what it's like to fend for yourself and not have to rely on housefolk for everything?"

Toeser's piercing yellow eyes glared out at him, slightly dulled with age, "no."

Ren sighed and rested his head on the bottom of the cage "Well I have. You've never thought big. You've always been content with being trapped as a housecat. But not me. I'll find a way out of here, no matter what I have to do to"

"You always did have your head in the clouds"

The cage heaved as the car lurched to a sudden stop. Ren scrambled to keep himself from slamming into the side of the cage. He heard a click and a slam as his housefolk exited the car in front of him. They opened the door next to him and heaved up his cage. He slammed into the side as the cage swayed. Finally the housefolk set it down with a thud. Reaching out its thick, clumsy paw it unlatched the cage door and swung it open. The young cat quickly stepped out of the cramped cage, squinting as the bright sunlight burned his eyes. Slowly his eyes adjusted and he glanced around.

A house stood in front of him, much different than the one he had lived in only a few hours ago. It was made of old, dark wood covered with places where the wood was split. Its dark green roof was sagged on one side. Dirty windows dotted the front of the house and leaky gutters dripped water to the untrimmed lawn. Big, leafy plants with drooping yellow flowers ran along the edge of the walkway leading to the house. A stretch of newly painted fence went out from the side of the house, as if the previous owner had attempted to make the house look nicer.

Ren sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose. "What is this place?"

"Our new home" Toeser said as she walked past him towards the house. Ren took one last look around and darted off after the old grey and white she-cat.

Ren's fur was bleached yellow in the sinking sun. He balanced delicately on the rough fence, sinking his claws into the soft wood. To the back of him was a neatly trimmed lawn bordered by drooping plants. Stretched out in front of him was a dense forest filled with unfamiliar scents and the soft rustling of prey. Toeser lay stretched out on the old porch tucked against the house. She yawned and murmured something, but Ren wasn't paying attention. His brown-tipped ears were pricked towards the forest and the mysteries that lay within it. His paws itched to leap off the fence and rush into the forest, but he held back. The young cat had no idea what was waiting for him one the other side of the fence.

"Beautiful ain't it?" A gruff mew made Ren jump. He whirled around to the fence next to him and saw a rugged grey tom sitting loosely, balancing easily from years of practice. He was staring out at the forest with a dull glimmer in his yellow eye. A thick black collar was strapped uncomfortably on his old neck.

Ren nodded "Have you ever been there?"

"Indeed I have" the old cat turned and Ren tried to resist letting out a gasp of horror. A huge scar ran down the left side of his face, starting at the base of his ear and going down until it thinned out over the bridge of his nose. In the place where his eye should have been, instead, was a gaping black hole. "I used to live there"

Ren stared at him in wonder, scar forgotten in an instant. He could only guess what kind of adventures this cat had gone through. The old cat flicked his tail "I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name youngster?"

"I just moved here." Ren shifted nervously "My name's Ren"

"Hm, well in the forest they called me Scarface." His eye clouded with grief "but that was a long time ago. Here my name's Tommy"

"So you used to live in the forest?" Ren asked, his gaze shifting back to the thick trees.

Scarface nodded "I lived with the clans"

"Clans?" Ren echoed in confusion.

"Four clans live in those woods" Scarface began. Ren got up and walked across the fence, settling down next to him "Fireclan, Lakeclan, Stoneclan, and Eagleclan. The territory is divided evenly among them, and they viscously defend their borders. The cats of their clan hunt and fight together in a strict social system…."

The sadness in Scarface's eye was soon gone as he began telling the basics of the life he had once lived. His voice was filled with excitement as he explained the ways of the wild. How kits became trained to become fighters and hunters when they turned six months old. How they trained under mentors with the speed of a rabbit, the eyes of a hawk and the wit that seemed to surpass all the other creatures of the forest. Ren felt like he was truly in the forest at the old cat's words, fighting and hunting for himself and his clan. He wanted even more to leap off the fence and explore the forest for himself, joining the wildcats in their own home. Finally Scarface stopped, and the illusion was broken. Ren found himself back on the old dirty fence. He glanced at Scarface. The old tom was huffing as if he had just gone out on a hunt instead of just telling about them. Ren quickly leapt at the silence.

"So how did you end up here?" he asked quizzingly, tail swaying side to side "with the housefolk I mean"

Scarface took in one more breath and gazed out into the forest. For a moment he was quiet, almost as if he was trying to remember "I was a warrior at the time" he began finally "I had been one for only a few moons, and I wasn't ready to join the elders anytime soon. In fact I found them annoying. Even though I was no longer an apprentice, somehow I always ended up doing chores for them. Fetching them water, gathering moss, and cleaning away their dirt. It was so annoying for me. I was a warrior! Why did I have to take care of a bunch of old useless cats? But that's not important. One day I was out looking for some herbs. Leaf-bare had come early that year and lots of cats were getting sick. As I made my way through the forest I heard something. I was so arrogant back then, I simply ignored it. Twolegs made weird noises all the time. But I should have listened…. Anyway, as I came around the bend I heard it again, much louder this time. It seemed to be coming from around the bend and…. Curiosity overcame me. The last thing I saw were three twolegs holding something long and shiny. I heard a loud noise and the next thing I knew I was in a cage with my face hurting terribly"

Scarface, stopped, his good eye clouded with sadness. Ren looked at him sympathetically. He couldn't imagine losing such a wonderful life in a matter of seconds. Suddenly there was a shout from behind. One of Ren's housefolk stood on the porch beckoning him to come in for the night. The young cat hadn't realized how quickly time had passed. The forest was already bathed in a deep red from the barely visible sun. Ren hopped off the fence into his yard and waved his tail to the old cat that had been sitting next to him "See you later Scarface"

Scarface gave him a sad look "It's Tommy now".

Ren watched sympathetically as the old cat leapt off the fence out of view. With a sigh he crept into the house. His housefolk stroked his back and he automatically let out a purr, but his heart wasn't in it. His mind was buzzing with all the things Scarface had told him about the life he had always wanted to live. Now he wanted it more than ever. A familiar clattering made him turn his head to where his housefolk was pouring dry pellets of food into his bowl. He took a whiff and almost gagged. Scrunching up his nose he took a mouthful. As he gulped down the musty food, he made himself a promise to escape.

Ren's sleep was fogged with dreams. Dreams of walking through the forest, stalking mice, and fighting alongside other wildcats. They were clouded and distant yet so very close. For a moment he thought he was truly living in the forest. Everything was quiet, and it seemed that mysteries lurked around every tree. He took a deep breath in the clouded forest and smelled the deep earthy smell. Suddenly he heard a chirping. In the deep silence of his dream forest it rang out quite suddenly. Ren jumped with fright, then listened, keen to hear what the strange sound was. It was distant and fuzzy at first, as if it was clear on the other side of the thick trees, but it soon got louder and clearer. Ren screwed his eyes shut to try to block out the tremendous cries as they shrieked louder and louder. When he opened them, the forest was gone. He was sprawled out on the old couch he had fallen asleep on. The Twoleg scent chased away the smell of the forest that had clung to his nose. The chirping was coming from a small bird in the windowsill that was shrieking its heart out.

Ren jumped onto the floor and stretched luxuriously, flicking his tail at the bird. He wished he could sink back into sleep and tromp through the dreamy forest again, but the real forest awaited him. The cat padded through the old house to the kitchen where the humans fed him. On one side was a door made of a thick, clear substance that led outside to the backyard. He couldn't go out unless his housefolk opened it, so he sat down and waited. The sun was barely touching the sky and the forest was bathed in a blood-red light. Still-gathering dew shone in the light, looking like fresh drops of blood. Ren shivered, partly from the cold and partly from the image of the torn battlefield bathed in blood that flashed through his mind.

The tom suddenly felt a presence next to him and turned to see Toeser sit down at his side, soft fur fluffed up in the chill of the morning. They sat in silence for a little while, watching the sun slowly make its way into view. Finally Toeser mewed in a casual tone "Your going to do it aren't you?"

Ren simply cocked his head.

"Your going to escape into the forest, am I right?"

The young cat bit his lip. It was the only answer he could give, but it was enough for Toeser

"I figured it would happen some day" she said, her voice unusually soft.

"What do you mean?" Ren mewed innocently.

Toeser sighed and shook her head "You can't fool me Ren. I may be old but I'm not stupid. You were always saying you wanted to escape, and I always knew you would. I've known you since you were tiny kit Ren, I know when you mean what you say."

Ren sighed. "Yes it's true, I'm going to escape. But I just can't stand it here anymore." He gazed at her softly "I hope you won't be lonely"

Toeser let out a playful growl "Don't you worry about me youngster. I did fine for years before you came, and I think I can manage that again. Besides maybe without you I can finally get some peace around here" she flicked her tail in mock impatience and strode away around the corner. Ren let out a purr of amusement. He was going to miss the old cat he had known for most of his short life. After a few minutes his housefolk finally emerged from the hallway, lumbering with drowsiness. Ren never understood why housefolk took so long to wake up. With one last uncoordinated lurch his housefolk slid open the door and Ren darted out. He trotted across the lawn, feeling an uncomfortable sensation as dew squished between his toes. After shaking off the water from his paws he jumped up on the fence and peered over to Scarface's lawn. The old cat was nowhere to be seen. Ren felt a prick of disappointment. He had wanted to see him one more time before he set off.

With one last breath he leapt down from the fence to the grass leading to the forest. It felt rough compared to the soft grass in his yard. Ren shook his head. It wasn't his yard anymore. The whole forest was his yard. With that thought buzzing in his head he carefully made his way into the dense forest. All of his senses were open to this new wild world. Birds chirped overhead and the bushes seemed alive with prey. The thick trees cast ever-changing shadows on the forest floor and a cool breeze made him ruffle up his fur. He inhaled deeply, letting the rich forest scents hit the taste glands on the roof of his mouth. It was even better than his dream. This forest wasn't clouded or distant, but clear and closer than he ever imagined.

Suddenly he perked. There was a commotion ahead. It was far away, but his keen ears picked it up. As he strained his ears it began to get closer. He leapt up on a rock to see over the thick bushes and ferns. A lone cat was rushing wildly through the underbrush. A group of cats were chasing it, yelling at it to stop. As the cats got closer Ren made a decision, one of those quick, mindless decisions that Toeser had warned him not to do. He crouched on the rock, ready to spring when the chased cat rushed by.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fireclan**_

**Chapter 2**

Wildcats

Ren's sharp claws scraped against the rock as he lay crouched on it, ready to leap. His heart thumped in his chest and tension to hang in the air like mist. Suddenly A blur rushed out of the bushes. Ren immediately pounced and slammed into the skinny cat and they went rolling, the cat hissing and slashing clumsily at Ren with dull claws. Finally Ren pinned him down against the earth. Now he got a better look. The tom's bones stuck out from under shaggy, tan fur. He had broken teeth and wide yellow eyes with slitted pupils. As Ren pressed him against the ground he could feel the cat trembling uncontrollably.

"Who are you?" he demanded in the most threatening voice he could manage, but he felt the cat's wild eyes bore into him.

But the cat just stared up at him, trembling through his pelt. Finally he spoke. In a voice filled with a strange passion that didn't seem to be his own, he announced "_A mist will rise to reveal a path to the stars._"

Ren stared at the strange cat in confusion, but before he could ask anything three shadows burst into the clearing. Ren whipped around, still keeping his hold on the ragged cat. Huge cats with hard muscles that bulged under their fur landed less than a tail-length away. Their limbs were long and muscled and their hooked claws flashed in sunlight that poured through the trees.

Wildcats.

The cat in front stepped forward. He had thick black fur with brown splotched loosely scattered across his sides. A strip of white ran from his battle-scarred muzzle to his stomach. The cat snarled at Ren, showing his huge white teeth, "What are you doing here, kittypet?" he spat "This forest is no place for your kind!"

Ren could only stare as the giant cat loomed over him. He had imagined wildcats many times before, but he had never thought they would be so intimidating. Finally he built up his courage and mewed "I-I just went out for a hunt."

"We have no prey to spare for kittypets who want to test their pitiful skills! Go back to your Twolegs and get out of our territory!" the cat snarled, making Ren bite his lip to stop from flinching. The wildcat loomed darkly over him, almost seeming to envelope him in a shadow. Time stood still as the cats stared at each other. Nothing else seemed to exist. The rustle of the prey-filled brush, the trembling cat beneath Ren's paws, the two other wildcats watching the pair. Everything around them seemed dark, as if they were the only cats in the forest. The wildcat's eyes seemed to pierce through Ren, daring him to speak. A squeak from below him shot him to his senses. During the tension Ren had unconsciously dug his claws into the shaking cat's skin below him. Finally he composed himself enough to mew, "I-I'm tired of my housefolk. I want to be free, a-and not stuck inside their musty houses……."

The wildcat lifted his lip back in a snarl to spit a reply but a bright, ginger tabby stepped in front of him, "Hold on Blackclaw, let's hear the kittypet's story"

Blackclaw narrowed his eyes threateningly, "Step aside Squirrelshadow, this kittypet doesn't belong here. I'm going to chase him back to where he belongs, or kill him if I want to."

The ginger she-cat twisted her tail and replied slyly "I believe that's Shootingstar's decision"

Blackclaw let out a low growl, eyes flashing menacingly. After a pause, during which the two wildcats glared at each other, Blackclaw muttered a "fine" under his breath. Squirrelshadow turned her gaze towards Ren, giving him a sharp glare "Alright kittypet, what are you doing here? Even you kittypets know this is forestcat territory"

"I told you, I'm tired of living with my housefolk." Ren said, his voice getting slightly stronger, "Eating musty food, only going out when they let you, lazing around all day with nothing to do. That's no way for a cat to live! I can't take it! I finally decided to sneak away into the forest……." Ren let his voice trail off.

There was another pause as Squirrelshadow looked over him suspiciously, "I haven't seen you around here. We patrol here often and I've never scented you before."

"I just moved here with my housefolk" Ren mewed, beginning to feel more comfortable. The cats around him were still bristled with anger, but the forest scents were making him feel strangely at home.

"Well I guess-"Squirrelshadow was interrupted as Blackclaw stepped between her and Ren.

"Can we get moving?" He growled. Without waiting for an answer he pushed her aside and loomed over Ren, "Listen here kittypet, I would rather eat crowfood than bring you to the clan, but Shootingstar ordered all intruders like you to be brought to her and even I don't want to disobey it. So I'm going to give you a choice. Either come with us and take whatever comes your way with the clan or run back to your Twolegs like the pathetic piece of mouse dung you are."

Ren sucked in a breath. He had a chance to join the Clans and become a wildcat! This is what he had been waiting for, but was it what he truly wanted? Would the Clan accept him, even if he was brought to the camp? After all, he was just a kittypet. He glanced at Blackclaw. The cat had broad shoulders and thick legs, muscles bulging from years of working hard in the forest. Could Ren survive among these powerful cats? His head spun with all the thoughts and doubts. For a moment he wanted to curl up in his warm nest back with his housefolk, snuggling deep into comfortable blankets. He wanted to turn around and dash back to his home. But what would he really return to? Hard pellets for food, musty rooms, and terrifying machines? He shook his head. That wasn't the place for him. But was the forest the place for him? 'What do I do?' he thought desperately. A soft breeze swept through the clearing, snapping Ren out of his trance. The wind ruffled his soft fur, bringing the scents of the forest with it. Suddenly he knew what he had to do.

He turned to Blackclaw and nodded.

The group of cats trekked through the forest, silent shadows under the thick canopy of trees. Blackclaw and Squirrelshadow flanked the trembling cat, not giving any chance for escape. Ren followed close behind, thankful for their slow pace. He knew they could easily leave him behind, but were forced to go slowly to drag along their prisoner. The last cat of the patrol, a deep black tom with dark eyes, trailed behind them. He was so quiet Ren almost forgot he was there, and only the occasional snap of a twig reminded him of the cat's presence.

After what felt like hours of walking the wildcats came to a halt. Mind dull with exhaustion, Ren almost ran into them. He straightened himself and looked up at them. Blackclaw turned to him "We are here".

Ren blinked and looked around. It seemed like any other part of the forest, with thick bushes and trees surrounding them. No openings in the brush suggested that a clan lived nearby. The only evidence was the strong smell of cats that drifted in the breeze. Suddenly a cat burst from the ferns "Blackclaw! I scented you return did you get-" he stopped when he saw Ren "What's that doing here?"

He was a young brown tom about Ren's age with black stripes covering his body. Bright green eyes stood out against his fur, making them look wider and brighter than they really were. Blackclaw brushed past him, herding the trembling cat roughly through the ferns "Keep an eye on him while we take care of this" he said, not even bothering to answer the young cat's question. The other older cats followed him.

After bowing his head as they passed, the young wildcat turned to Ren, lifting his lip up in a snarl "I don't know why they let you here kittypet, but I know you won't be welcomed!"

"I'm Ren" Ren said flatly, ignoring the hostile tone of the cat's voice. He would prove that he was brave, even if he didn't feel like he was.

The wildcat twitched his whiskers, slightly impressed, "I'm Tigerpaw," he puffed out his chest "I'm training to be a warrior. Not that a kittypet would ever know how that feels" there was a mocking in his voice that made Ren clench his teeth.

"Well why not?" he spat "I'm just as capable of learning as you are, maybe even more!"

The wildcat curled his tail in amusement, "Your not bad kittypet, but I wouldn't act so brave around the clan. They might not take it very well. We're a proud clan, and we don't like kittypets who can't keep their mouths shut."

Ren narrowed his eyes, but couldn't help admit he was right. The apprentice in front of him might have been impressed with his bravery, but he couldn't imagine how a cat like Blackclaw would react. If he was to get the approval of the clan, he would have to tone down his comebacks. _Great, _Ren thought with amusement, _it_ _looks like Toeser finally rubbed off on me. _Even with that thought, Ren felt fear pricking at his throat.

"Tigerpaw!" Blackclaw snarled from the brush "Hurry up!"

The apprentice jumped to his feet and darted into the ferns, waving his tail for Ren to follow. Trying to control his trembling Ren darted after him. They pushed through the brush and came to a small opening studded with bramble. Tigerpaw's tail disappeared into the opening and Ren swiftly followed, hissing in annoyance as brambles pricked at his pelt. The kittypet emerged from the opening and stopped short, sucking in a breath. Before him was a clearing filled with more cats than he had ever seen before. They milled around, grooming each other or talking in exited voices. A group of young cats played by a stump, batting and swiping at each other with soft paws. Every head turned at the new scent that had entered the clearing. Ren felt their hostile eyes bore into him and he ducked his head in embarrassment.

Head still down, the kittypet glanced around. Blackclaw and Squirrelshadow were talking to a she-cat, the trembling tom still between them. Behind them was a fallen tree that was mostly tucked away into the brush. It looked as if it had fallen into the forest long ago and its roots now stuck out over the clearing. The trunk was almost twice the size of Ren, but the tallest root stood a few tail-lengths higher. He felt a presence next to him and turned to see Tigerpaw. The cat's blue eyes gleamed as he looked around the camp. After a moment he turned to Ren with a grin, pride flooding through his eyes, "Welcome to Fireclan."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fireclan**_

**Chapter 3**

The Clan

"Fireclan?" Ren echoed in amazement. He remembered Scarface telling him about the clans, and his paws tingled at the thought that these tough cats were the ones he had spoken of. Then he reminded himself that Scarface said he had belonged to a different clan, Eagleclan, but it didn't take away the excitement that made his fur prickle.

Tigerpaw nodded, "Our camp was modeled after Thunderclan."

"Thunderclan?" Ren echoed again, this time in confusion. Scarface had told him of the four clans, but he had never said anything about a "Thunderclan".

"One of the Four Great Clans" Tigerpaw explained, though it didn't help dampen Ren's confusion. But before he could say anything Tigerpaw spoke again, "That's Shootingstar, our leader." He mewed, flicking his tail towards the she-cat Blackclaw and Squirrelshadow were talking to.

Ren strained his neck to get a better look. She was thin and lean, but strong muscles were clearly visible under her pelt. She had black fur with a splotch of lighter fur on her haunches, which seemed to have a tail that stretched out over her side until it disappeared on her shoulder. Ren cocked his head. The marking reminded him of something. He squinted and realized it reminded him of a shooting star. _'Clever name_' Ren thought, only half sarcastically.

Ren jumped as a pelt brushed against his. He turned to see a cream colored she-cat standing beside him. She smiled in a friendly manner, "Hello, I'm Creampaw. Welcome to the camp."

Ren opened his mouth to reply but was roughly pushed aside. "Stay away from that thing Creampaw, it might have fleas."

The kittypet whirled around to look at another apprentice through narrowed eyes. He was a sandy color with small, dark splotches. The cat sniffed and wrinkled up his nose, "Ug, you smell terrible kittypet."

"Don't be so rude Specklepaw" Creampaw scolded. The sandy apprentice responded with a disgusted snort and stalked away, tail flicking with annoyance. Creampaw shook her head and turned back to Ren, "I'm sorry about that, Specklepaw always seems to be in a fowl mood." She let out a purr of amusement and followed him. Ren noticed Tigerpaw's eyes watch her until she ducked away into a bush.

Tigerpaw shook his head and looked around, "Here comes Shootingstar. Prepare to meet your fate kittypet." A hint of hostility re-entered his voice, making Ren's neck fur stiffen.

Shootingstar walked up to them, Blackclaw following close behind. "Is this the kittypet?" she asked acidly.

"Yes" Blackclaw responded. He glared at Ren, waiting to see what would happen to him. Ren felt the same question bounce around in his head, and his throat clenched. His ginger fur felt heavy under Shootingstar's fierce gaze. After a long pause the leader's gaze softened. She turned to Blackclaw, "He is brave for a kittypet, I can see it in his eyes. He would make a great addition to Fireclan."

Blackclaw opened his mouth to object, then shut his jaws firmly, realizing it was no use to fight with her, "Yes, Shootingstar" he mumbled.

Shootingstar gave a brisk nod and turned to Ren, who was staring at the leader in surprise. "So what do you say, kittypet? Would you like to join Fireclan as an apprentice? But I must warn you first," Shootingstar said as Ren's mouth shot open to speak, "Being a forestcat isn't easy. You must find food in the harshest times and listen to the clan without question, following the Warrior Code with your life. You will be expected to fight when needed to defend the clan and may not go back to you Twolegs if you decide to join us. You cannot live with a paw in both worlds."

Ren looked up at Shootingstar without flinching, "I will join Fireclan if you allow me. No longer will my Twolegs decide my fate. I will be a wildcat."

Shootingstar's whiskers twitched, "Well said kittypet. Come with me"

With a flick of her tail Shootingstar padded towards the fallen tree. She easily climbed onto the trunk, using a spot that sloped down from many years of use. Ren scrambled after her as she leapt up onto the tallest root. It was thicker than the others and didn't sway as Shootingstar's paws landed on it. Ren settled onto a root below it.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Hightroot for a meeting!" Shootingstar yowled.

Immediately cats began to make their way to the fallen tree. They gathered beneath the roots, casting curious glances at Shootingstar and the kittypet. Once again Ren felt their gazes boring into him, but the root beneath his paws gave him a strange reassurance.

"Cats of Fireclan," Shootingstar began, "Over the past few seasons we have lost many warriors, and droughts have caused out clan to go hungry."

Ren saw the Clan cats murmur in agreement and bow their heads to mourn the loss of fallen comrades and kin.

"But no more!" Shootingstar yowled, causing the clan to look up at her again, "We have found a kittypet willing to join us in Fireclan. He may have been born among Twolegs, but the spirit of a warrior dwells inside him!"

Yowls of protest rang up from the clan, "A kittypet? That's outrageous!" "He wouldn't survive a day!" "I'd rather starve!"

One cat stepped forward, fur bristled as he looked defiantly up at his leader, "He's a kittypet Shootingstar! Kittypets have no place in the clan, just look at his collar! It's a sign of Twolegs! The other clans with never respect us if we'll take in a mangy kittypet! He has no right in this clan! Kittypets cannot become warriors!!" His last call was taken up by the other cats. Especially loud was the cat Ren recognized as Specklepaw.

But Shootingstar simply narrowed her eyes, "And what about Firestar?"

This seemed to silence the cat, though he still glared at her. Letting out a hiss of annoyance he turned and stalked back among the other wildcats. Ren soon lost sight of him in the crowd. After a pause to make sure no other cat objected, Shootingstar turned back to Ren, "Ren, you have gained the approval of the clan-"

Yowls of protest rang up from the wildcats.

Shootingstar flicked her ears for silence, "-some of them." Ren held back a purr of amusement as Shootingstar leaned forward and set her nose on his forehead. He felt warmth flow through him as her touch, "Do you promise to forget your kittypet ways and take up the ways of the Clan?"

"I do" Ren breathed, feeling ever word.

"Then I, leader of Fireclan, ask Starclan to look down on this young cat and guild him through his journey. Ren, I give you the name Foxpaw, in honor of you fox-like pelt." Shootingstar lifted her nose from his forehead and looked to the sky. The sun still hung high in the sky, but the leader seemed to be looking beyond the sun and the sky untold mysteries.

Foxpaw gazed up, trying to follow her eyes, but soon Shootingstar turned back to the clan, "We are lucky to have so many apprentices lately. Goldenmane, you will mentor Foxpaw."

A golden colored she-cat with long fur stepped out of the crowd, walking calmly towards Highroot. The newly named Foxpaw jumped down to greet her, landing awkwardly before regaining his balance. Goldenmane leaned down and touched noses with him as Shootingstar continued, "You have had many apprentices before, and I hope you pass on your strength and wisdom to yet another."

The golden warrior looked up at Shootingstar and nodded. Foxpaw was quivering with excitement. Foxpaw! He was finally a wildcat! And what a name. Foxpaw. He loved the way it sounded. He licked his white chest a few times to smooth down his fur, which was ruffled with excitement. Shootingstar purred at the two and looked expectantly at the clan. For a moment they were silent, then Tigerpaw leapt to his feet and yowled, "Foxpaw! Foxpaw!"

The cheer was half-heartedly taken up by the rest of the clan, "Foxpaw! Foxpaw! Foxpaw!"

Shootingstar jumped down from the root. As if it was a signal the rest of the clan broke up, walking in different directions while chattering excitedly. Some cast menacing glances, but Foxpaw paid no attention. His fur was prickling with excitement and pride. Shootingstar padded up to him, her dark fur outlined grey in the sun, "Your name is that of a forestcat, but your appearance is still that of a kittypet."

Foxpaw blinked with confusion and looked down at his collar. With all that went on he had forgotten he still had it. He let out a hiss of frustration. Oh how he hated his collar! It had cursed him for too long. Sucking in a breath Foxpaw walked to the roots of the fallen tree. As the leader looked on, Foxpaw tilted his head and thrusted his neck over a root. The root jammed between his neck and collar. It scraped painfully against his neck, but he paid no attention. Gritting his teeth he began to pull away from it. The collar tightened against neck, but he kept pulling. His collar seemed to close around his neck at he pulled, taking away his breath. Just as he thought he would pass out from lack of air, a loud snap filled the clearing. Foxpaw fell back, quickly regaining balance. His collar laid on the ground, mangled and broken. He took a few deep breaths and walked over to it. Leaning down he clenched it in his teeth. The former kittypet dug his claws into the ground and flung the collar into the bushed that surrounded the camp. It disappeared into the leaves with a gentle hiss, the rank of Twolegs masked by the bush's sweet scent.

Foxpaw stepped forward, pride flowing through him. He heard Shootingstar let out a pleased purr and his heart swelled. He was no longer controlled by Twolegs. He now led a new life.

He was a wildcat.


	4. Chapter 4

A tiny shadow darted across the alleyway, barely visible in the shadows. It paused, lifting up its nose to sniff the still air. Satisfied, the rat bent down and nibbled greedily at a soggy french fry, discarded days ago by a Twoleg. Black clouds hung over the city, casting the it into darkness. The air was damp and quiet aside from the occasional screech of a car over the dirty pavement. The clouds cracked and a small patch of afternoon sunlight shone into the alleyway. It flickered momentarily over a patch of white fur. The rat paused only for a second, but a second too late. A paw flashed out and struck the creature, sending flying against the wall. It slumped helplessly to the ground, stunned. A lithe she-cat stepped out of the shadows, a malevolent look in her auburn eyes. She was completely white except for a large black splotch on her back. A thick red collar was strapped around her neck, a single dog tooth hanging from the front. It flashed as she passed through the patch of sunlight and approached the rat. It was just recovering from the first blow when she slammed her unsheathed paws onto it, killing it instantly with a quiet _snap_. She picked it up in her claws and flung it into the air, purring with satisfaction as she caught it in her jaws, bones crunching under her teeth.

"Having fun?" a smooth purr made its way through the darkness. The she-cat spun around. She recognized that voice too well.

"What do you want Rift?" she spat, glaring into the shadows. She could just barely make out a brown tabby tom sitting on a trash can, a smirk spread across his muzzle. A pale blue collar hung around his neck. Unlike the she-cat's it had two long teeth on either side of it, signifying his slightly higher rank.

Rift gave another purr and jumped down next to the she-cat, who shrank away in annoyance, "Really now Dawn, is that any way to treat your elders?"

Dawn growled, the fur on her back rising, "Elder? You're barely a month older than me!"

Rift stretched nonchalantly, another trait that made Dawn want to swipe at him, "Keep you claws in. I'm just here to deliver a message."

Dawn blinked, then glared at the tom, "A message from who?"

Rift clucked his tongue, "So impatient."

Dawn unsheathed her claws, barely keeping from springing. Rift had been chasing after her almost as long as he'd set his eyes on her when she joined the Gang as a kit. She certainly wanted nothing to do with the tom, who seemed to show up everywhere. But she was slowly learning to handle him.

"Listen Rift," she hissed "Just tell me the message or I'll rip your throat out and leave your body to be eaten by the crows, if they'll even touch a rat like you. And don't think I'm bluffing."

Rift's smirk didn't fade. He was used to her pushing him away, but it didn't dampen his affections for the cranky she-cat, "Alright, alright. Pebble sent me. He said he has a mission for you."

Dawn's ears perked. Pebble rarely sent for cats. He didn't have to. Pebble was an old grey tom that lived in an alleyway alone, though he frequently got visitors, as he was very popular among the younger cats. In exchange for a meal, or even nothing if he was in a good mood, Pebble would tell a story. They were often simple stories, but the old tom had a way of making anything he told exiting. Most of the stories had been passed down through generations, though few took place in the damp alleyways of their city. In his younger days Pebble had traveled. He went far into unknown territories and met the cats that called them home. Dawn often wondered what it would be like to travel, but that path wasn't for her. She preferred the Twoleg city, where rats practically ran into her jaws.

"What kind of mission?" Dawn mewed.

Rift shrugged, and then licked his brown chest, "I don't know, he didn't tell me. Come on"

the tom turned and trotted out of the alleyway, tail held high. Dawn opened her mouth to protest that she could go by herself, but grudgingly closed her jaws and followed.

"This is awesome!" Foxpaw mewed, looking around the camp. His heart pounded at the thought that this camp was his new home. He couldn't wait to explore.

Tigerpaw purred, "Isn't it? Come on, I still need to give you a tour."

Foxpaw nodded enthusiastically and followed the apprentice across the clearing. Tigerpaw led him around the camp, showing him the different dens. Foxpaw struggled to keep his tail from trembling with excitement. The camp was almost empty. It was the best time of the day for hunting, Tigerpaw explained as they passed the warriors den, a fallen tree similar to Highroot but smaller and hollow instead of ending in a tangle of roots, when the air was cooling from sunhigh and rodents were scavenging for one last meal of the day.

"I can't wait to go out hunting on my own," Tigerpaw mewed blissfully. He flattened his ears suddenly, "I hope I don't mess up."

"You'll do fine."

"I guess you should be more worried than me," Tigerpaw said hesitantly, "You haven't had any training and you're not even clanborn."

Foxpaw didn't reply. Instead he scanned the clearing, wondering where to go next. The only place they hadn't visited was one wall of the camp, which held odd, bitter smells that reminded the apprentice of the droopy plants in the yard of the home he had escaped from. From where he sat he spotted a hole in the brush, leading down a slope and out of sight.

"What's over there?" he asked, nodding to the wall.

Tigerpaw twitched his tail, "The area all apprentices dread. It has the medicine cat's den and the elder's den. You want to avoid those."

Foxpaw remembered Scarface telling him how much he had hated the elders during his time in the forest. He felt a shiver run up his spine, almost tasting the mouse bile in his mouth. Movement at the camp entrance made Foxpaw swivel his head. Two brown cats emerged, deep in conversation. Their voices were muffled from the prey they held in their jaws, but it was obvious they could hear each other from the she-cat's purrs of amusement. She was thin and pretty with ginger-tipped fur that shifted softly as she moved. The other cat was a tabby tom with bright, green eyes. The made their way across the clearing and dropped the prey in a dip in the ground. Foxpaw watched curiously as the male bent down and picked out a pair of mice by their tails. As he straightened up one of the mice swung and bumped the she-cat on the nose. He attempted to stutter out an apology, but ended up dropping the remaining mouse. The female let out a _mrrow_ of amusement and picked up the mice. The two walked over the shade of the camp wall with the male's tail twitching in embarrassment.

Foxpaw glanced curiously at Tigerpaw.

"The she-cat is Applesong," he mewed, "and the clumsy one is Froghopper."

"Applesong? Froghopper?" Foxpaw had thought Shootingstar and Squirrelshadow were odd names, but now his head was buzzing, "Are all clan names like those?"

Tigerpaw shuffled his paws nervously, "Mostly Fireclan. Our recent leaders haven't been known for their creative names."

Foxpaw purred, "Are they just named at random or something?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, kits usually have 'kit' at the end of their names right?"

Tigerpaw nodded.

"So why was Froghopper named 'Frogkit'?"

"They sometimes wait a bit for the kits to show their personality before naming them. Once Froghopper was able to stand they say he gave a bit leap and landed on his sister, so they named him 'Frogkit'."

"Clan naming sounds fun!" Foxpaw said excitedly.

"Yeah," Tigerpaw agreed, "But sometimes it doesn't go as well as we hope. I don't know about you, but I would hate to have the name 'Shootingkit'."

"With those striped of yours they could have called you 'Stripykit'."

"Or Icekit, for my eyes!"

"Or Bluekit."

"How about Leafkit?"

"Maybe Bumblekit!"

"Speaking of kits." Tigerpaw watched a tortoise-shell tom slip into a thick wall of brambles that Foxpaw had been told was the entrance to the nursery, "Lets visit the nursery. They won't mind as long as we bring food."

Foxpaw nodded and they went to the dip in the ground that held a small pile of prey. As Tigerpaw grabbed a bird Foxpaw picked up a freshly caught mouse. It was still warm. Its tantalizing scent drifted into his nose, making him want to crunch into it. But he held his tongue. This prey was for the nursery. His stomach growled and he realized he hadn't eaten since the night before.

_We'll probably eat later. _ Foxpaw thought hopefully, his eyes watering with the effort of not digging into the mouse in his jaws.

Tigerpaw led him to the mess of brambles. "Watch your step." Was all he said before plunging into a small gap in the brambles. Foxpaw quickly followed him. Brambles tugged and ripped at his thick fur as he attempted to squeeze through. He had just remembered Tigerpaw's advice when he felt the ground leave his paws. Scrambling to stay balanced he leapt clumsily to the ground littered with soft leaves.

"Thanks for the warning." Foxpaw growled through the mouse in his jaws. Tigerpaw blinked in amusement.

They had entered what felt like a large rabbit hole. The brambles and leaves that made the nursery walls were tightly woven together so that barely any light escaped, making it feel as if they we underground. Only small streams of sunlight lit the den from tiny holes in the ceiling. It appeared the den was built in a dip a tail-length into the ground, with broken roots sticking out the dirt wall. Soft leaves and balls of moss were scattered around the floor along with two moss beds. One held a sleeping she-cat with dark brown fur and a splotch of black on her shoulder. Her belly was large, making it clear she would have kits in the next moon or so. The tortoise-shell tom that had come before them was watching the sleeping cat with a loving gaze. He didn't appear to even realize the apprentices had entered.

The other nest was empty, with small bits of moss scattered clumsily around it. Foxpaw glanced around to see a brown she-cat tugging at one of the roots sticking out of the wall. With a small nod to Foxpaw Tigerpaw hurried over to help. The apprentice began to follow when sudden pain shot through his tail. With a yelp of pain he twirled around to bat away whatever had latched onto him and was surprised to see a kit, her teeth attempting to dig into his fluffy tail. All he could do was blink. She was glaring at him through narrowed eyes. He could faintly hear her tiny growl, muffled by fur.

"Dapplekit!"

The she-kit quickly found her own tail being bitten and was dragged off of Foxpaw by another kit. She twirled around, freeing her tail, and glared at him, "What was that for?"

"You can't just go around biting apprentices' tails!"

"That's no apprentice! He's just a stupid kittypet!" she spat and spun around to launch another attack. The male quickly grabbed her tail again and they began to argue again. Dapplekit, her tail fluffed up with indignity, raised her voice until it filled the nursery. The male kept calm but was obviously losing the agreement to his sister's loud squeaks.

Foxpaw watched the whole scene with confused and slightly hurt eyes. It seemed that not all of the Clan quite accepted him yet, and if a kit was going to act this way about him he couldn't imagine what the warriors would say. From the moment he stepped into the clearing he knew the clan wouldn't accept him, but it all came into realization at that moment. _Did I make a mistake coming here?_ He thought. _Did I come here only to live in rejection?_

A voice brought him out of his thoughts, "Dapplekit! Grasskit! Stop fighting this instance!"

A cat brushed past him and picked up Dapplekit by the scruff, who had leapt on top of the other kit. She squirmed in an attempt to free herself. By this time her tortoiseshell pelt was ruffled and dirty. Her brother, presumably Grasskit, licked his paw and glanced at his struggling sister. He rolled his eyes. The cat who had grabbed Dapplekit looked at Foxpaw and bowed her head in apology. He couldn't help but admire her soft, brown fur as a strand of sunlight hit it. White spots lined her back like snowflakes. She barely looked older than an apprentice, but seemed to be the kits' mother.

"I'm sorry," She said.

To be truthful it sounded more like "Vi'me Sowwy" with her voice muffled by Dapplekit's fur. The she-cat quickly realized this and set her down.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, "They do this all the time." She turned to Dapplekit, "Say you're sorry."

"But he-"

"_Say you're sorry_." She said more firmly.

Dapplekit stiffened in annoyance, her tail lashing. She barely tilted her head and muttered through clenched teeth, "Sorry."

Foxpaw flattened his ears. It wasn't just the kit's attitude that irked him, but the guilt that nibbled at his paws. He didn't do anything, why should be feel bad about it? Grasskit stepped forward and bowed his head, ears almost touching the ground, "We're sorry."

Foxpaw's guilt washed away immediately. Grasping the basics of the gesture he bowed his own head.

"It's no problem," He mewed, raising his head. Amusement flickered in his eyes, "You best keep an eye on your sister, she needs a brother like you to teach her some manners."

Grasskit's head snapped up and his eyes gleamed with pride. His sister, on the other hand, reached over and unbalanced him, sending the little to the ground with a squeak. The queen rolled her eyes as the kits began to tussle. It was only during the play fight that Foxpaw got a clear view of Grasskit's pelt. It was a soft brown, similar to his mother's, with darker criss-cross patterns on his back that seemed to mimic the shadows of grass as it waved back and forth in a gentle breeze.

'_Grass pattens…Grasskit…' _Foxpaw rolled his eyes, _'You'd think they could be more creative.'_

But with the kit's mother in the den he found it best to keep silent.


End file.
